


Love Like War

by Smol_Kitty_Yura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Underage Drinking, self love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Kitty_Yura/pseuds/Smol_Kitty_Yura
Summary: With a new found friendship, Yuri is determined to do more than his best. However, Yuri discovers something about his new friend after the Grand Prix Final. He must either fight for Otabek's affection or let him go, to give him a chance at happiness. Even if it hurts him.





	1. A Friendship Is Born

"Yuri Plisetsky~ It was your eyes that I noticed first. The strong piercing eyes of a soldier." Otabek said to me. That's what Otabek Altin said to the blonde boy in front of him.  
It felt like a dream and yet the only response Yuri could give was, "Me... Really?... A soldier." Me? A soldier? There's no way and yet he said it. And there wasn't a hint of deceit in his eyes. This baffled him.  
He didn't think he even spoke to him at Yakov's camp, but Otabek noticed him. He remembered him... His eyes. How? Why? They're rivals. he couldn't understand. He should be tearing him down. Not calling him a soldier. So Yuri asked him. "Otabek, I don't get why you would talk to me... We're rivals."  
"Ever since I met you at that camp, I've always thought we were alike. That's all there is to it." Then the older boy looked at the Yuri and suddenly he forgot how to breathe. "Not so complicated really." He continued with a smile. He then held his hand out to the blonde. "Friends?"  
No one had ever asked Yuri to be friends with them. Here he was asking to be his friend. At first the younger boy was hesitant. _"How could I trust him?"_ He thought.  
Trust is a very delicate thing. It's easily broken and sometimes damn near impossible to rebuild.  
However no matter how hard he tried, Yuri still couldn't find any reason not to trust him. _"Either he slipped me love potion or I can trust him? I can trust this friend with my heart.?"_ Yuri contemplated.  
He took a deep and steadying breath, as his hand met Otabek's. "Friends." He confirmed.

Yuri had never had a friend before. So he didn't know how he was supposed to act. Social interaction has definitely never been his strong point. This didn't phase Otabek one bit though. He knew what he was doing so Yuri followed his lead.

Competition came around fast and despite being rivals there was no tension between them. "No matter how the scores turn out, we will still be friends right?" Yuri asked, Otabek nervously. He didn't want to lose his first friend over a competition.  
The Kazakh skater then gave Yuri a sad look and smiled reassuringly. "Yura, you have nothing to worry about. I want to win, but so does everyone else. No matter the results I will remain friends. I promise." He replied, already using his nickname for the blonde boy. After lacing up his own skates, Otabek stood. "Stand up, Yura." He ordered.  
Normally Yuri would bite back at an order, or just flat out refuse to comply. However when it came to his new friend, he didn't feel the need to. "Okay?" He was a little confused, but he stood anyway. Once he did, Otabek wrapped his arms around his friend and held him in a tight embrace.  
Yuri's eyes widened. He froze in the hug. What was this? He thought to himself. The last hug he received was from his Grandpa. He couldn't recall when he had been embraced by anyone other than his Grandpa. This was another new thing for Yuri. However he soon melted into the hug, he even smiled.  
As soon as Otabek pulled out of the hug, Yuri's smile disappeared again.  
The overhead speakers blurred, announcing for all the skaters to enter the rink.

Every relationship and encounter with others up to that point had helped Yuri find his Agape. With his new found friendship with Otabek, he stated with all of his bring. Through his short program routine he got so lost in it that his mind went blank in the middle of it. He was a beautiful, ever evolving monster and he was determined to win gold. As result of this new understanding of love Yuri's score was 118.56, putting him in first place and breaking the world record set by Viktor Nikiforov.  
When it was Otabek's turn on the ice, Yuri sat in the stands yelling, "Davai!!" In support of his new friend. The older boy had decided that he didn't need to do ballet to become a national champion in males figure skating, and he proved that with a routine that even surprised Yuri. When his friend had finished, the blonde boy couldn't help but boast. "Someone else will out score the piggy." He said teasingly and proudly to Yuuri Katsuki.  
Viktor had also watched Otabek's short program in awe. "He's really talented!" The older man exclaimed.  
Otabek's score was 112.38, that had currently put him in second place. With Yuri in first.  
The biggest surprise that day was definitely JJ Leroy. The pressure of competing in the Grand Prix Final had gotten a tight grip on him, turning all of his quads into single jumps. This definitely pleased Yuri, because of how arrogant and annoying JJ always is towards him. Not to mention that the blonde gave it his all and the Canadian skater still took gold in the Rostella Con Cup. Leroy's score was 86.71, the lowest score in his senior division. However this didn't puncture his ego for long. With the encouragement of his fiance and fans, JJ rebound his confidence. This pissed Yuri off.

"That wasn't fair. JJ finally gets what he deserves and then his stupid fiance and fans make it better. I had really hoped that was his ego taken down a peg." Yuri grumbled, walking back to the hotel with Otabek, Mila and Sara.  
Mila burst out laughing and ruffled his blonde head. "Oh Yuratchka, your ego is no better than JJ's. Besides you broke a world record, which is much more of an ego booster than you need."  
"Mila is right, Yura. Forget about JJ and focus on the fact you just beat Viktor Nikiforov's World record." Otabek added.  
Without even a second thought Yuri responded to his friend with. "You did amazing too, Otabek. You came in second, and your deliverance of your program caught me completely by surprise." The blonde was trying to hide the bursting pride he was feeling for his new friend. Yuri had never felt pride for anyone other than himself, so this was a new emotion among many others he had gained.  
Otabek smiled at him and was about to respond, when Yakov came beaming up behind the blonde boy. "That's my Yuratchka! Well done! You beat Viktor's World record. If you skate tomorrow, like you did today you will take gold in your senior division debut!" Yakov gave Yuri a big hard pat on the back, before continuing. "Now just because you broke a record today, doesn't, mean you can stay up late. I want you to settle down early, 9pm at the latest." His coach demanded, before continuing on his way with a slight spring in his step. He was evidently proud of his young student, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.  
"On that note." Sara began, clearing her throat. "Mila and I have dinner plans. Don't stay up too late Yuri and congratulations again on beating Viktor's record."  
"Yes, Yuri. Listen to Yakov, and will be in to check later." Mila added, with a large grin, and just to annoy the blonde further she ruffled his hair before dragging Sara with her.  
As expected, this pissed off Yuri tremendously. "Piss off, Hig! You are not my baby sitter! Nor are you in charge of me! I take care of myself!" He yelled down the hall after her, but at this point both women were long out of ear shot.  
Otabek couldn't help, but watch in amusement. "Come on Yura. We can watch a movie in your room or something. Then we can get some sleep for tomorrow."  
Yuri's usual scowl was replaced by a slight smile. "Okay, Otabek. That sounds like a plan." The pair then did just that.

The two friends walked back to the hotel. Yuri popped his key card in the door and Otabek pushed the door open and held it for his friend to walk through. The blonde barely managed to hide the slight blush at the older one's gesture. He then shook it off and jumped face first onto his bed, sinking his face in the pillow. _"I've never hung out with any other than Grandpa before, I've never watched a movie with a friend before... What do I do?"_ The blonde wondered to himself. In all of his fifteen years, this was the most civil he had ever been with anyone. Seconds after face planting his bed, Yuri felt the edge of his bed dip and a comforting hand rub his back. Something else Yuri wasn't used to was comfort, and never had someone made him feel the way he was.  
"What do you want to watch, Yura?" Otabek asked softly.  
The blonde tilted his head to face the other. "Nothing too scary. I don't want to be up all night with nightmares."  
The dark haired boy nodded. "That sounds fair. Have you ever seen '10 Things I Hate About You'?"  
Yuri sat up, his curiosity struck. "I think I've seen it once, but I would like to see it again." He then reached for the TV remote and found the film in question on Netflix.  
Both friends sat against the head board, staring at the screen. The younger boy leaning slightly against the older. Without thinking too much about it, Otabek brought a strong arm around, Yuri's thin frame and held him close. Yuri instantly melted into the touch, as his mind was running circles.  
The Kazakh skater was so engrossed in the film that he didn't notice a pair of green eyes look up at him, wearing a massive smile. _"He's so cute and so... Ugh! What the fuck is this feeling? I just want to kiss- No! Boys don't want to kiss other boys... So why do I want to kiss **HIM**?"_ Yuri decided not to think on the matter any further and watch the movie. Before they knew it, the pair had fallen into a comfortable and peaceful sleep in each other's embrace.

Meanwhile Yuuri and Viktor were also relaxing, coincidentally watching the same movie. "Yuuri?" Viktor began thoughtfully, as he watched the screen. "Is there anything about me that you hate?"  
In a flustered panic Yuuri answered, "No! Of course no' Viktor."  
Viktor laughed sweetly at what he thought to be the adorable way Yuuri responded. He then paused the movie and turned to face his skater, taking his slightly shaking hands in his. Yuuri had grown immensely in confidence, but certain scenes such as this with Viktor and he got all shy and cute. "It's okay if there's things about me that you don't 100% love. I may be Viktor Nikiforov, but I'm still human." He then gave his partner a reassuring smile.  
Yuuri merely nodded and cleared his throat. "Okay. Well..." He looked down while answering. "I suppose, you could work on your tendency to forget things."  
The older man just laughed. "You have a point there." He agreed. "See that wasn't so bad was it?"  
Yuuri looked up at Viktor through his glasses. "It wasn't. Eh- is there anything about me you dislike?"  
The Japanese skater watched intensely as the other contemplated his question. Finally Viktor snapped his fingers. "There is one thing I absolutely hate about you."  
Yuuri's head dropped and he looked down again. "Oh~" He answered, almost on the verge of tears.  
"Aww Yuuri! That's it. That's what I hate." Viktor placed a finger under the down looking Yuuri's chin and tilted it up so that brown eyes met blue. "I hate when you look so sad, and that you don't smile more. I love your smile and I want to see it more." The coach then gently stroked his skater's chin and leaned in to kiss him. The moment he did, he could feel Yuuri smile as he kissed him back. When their lips finally parted, Yuuri had a massive smile on his face. "That's the smile, don't forget it in your routine. It's a very important part." Yuuri nodded as Viktor pulled him into his arms and they lay watching the rest of the movie, and soon falling asleep.


	2. Spoiled Plans

"Yuuri!!! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Viktor yelled, from the bathroom.  
Yuuri sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked around the room. He then got out of the bed, pulling on one of the hotel robes and walked over to the bathroom. "Okay, Viktor. I'm up. What is it?" He asked. Yuuri was very amused by the scene he saw upon entering the bathroom.  
Viktor was standing on the toilet seat, naked and pointing at a tiny spider on the floor. "Yuuri..." The silver haired man whined. "There's a spider. I was about to get in the shower and then it crawled along the floor. Please get rid of it."  
It took all of Yuuri's strength not to burst out laughing. Arachnophobia was something he never really understood, because the way he saw it they were tiny things that couldn't really do you harm. Sure there was poisonous ones, but that's why if you are concerned you check it out online. The spider in question was just a little house spider. So although Yuuri saw it as an irrational fear, he humoured his partner. "Okay, Vitya. I'll get rid of the big bad spider." He answered, in a mocking tone. This earned him a pout from Viktor, but that just fuelled his internal laughter. The younger man, grabbed a cup and a sheet of paper and returned to the bathroom. However when he leaned down to capture the spider, it darted out of the room. The moment it did Viktor let out a very effeminate scream and leapt into his partner's arms.

While Yuuri was calming a very shaken Viktor, the spider quickly crawled out of their hotel room and out into the hall. It then made its way down the hall, going under the door of a different room. The little spider went further into the room and crawled up a bed post, along the sheets and laid down on top of a mess of blonde hair.  
The blonde slept soundly in the arms of his new friend. It was a new comfort, that had him smiling in his sleep.  
Otabek began to stir in his sleep and when opened his eyes he smiled at his friends sleeping form, finding him rather adorable. " _Oh Yura if only you were a girl._ " He thought to himself. The older boy went to run his hand through Yuri's hair, when he noticed the spider. "Eh... Yuri.." He whispered, gently so as not to startle him or the spider. Like Yuuri, Otabek wasn't afraid of spiders, but he didn't know if his blonde friend was or not. "Yura, wake up... but try not to make any sudden moves, okay?"  
The blonde grumbled, "Otabek, what the crap are you talking about?" He kept his eyes closed.  
Otabek thought for a second on how to word it, without alarming the blonde boy. He thought for a moment, but Yuri grumbled letting him know he was growing impatient for an answer. So he decided to say it quickly and honestly. "Well... there's a spider on your head-"   
Before he could finish his sentence, Yuri's eyes snapped open and he jumped off the bed and was violently rustling his hair, yelling and screaming. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He repeated, practically running laps of the room.  
Otabek hadn't known whether the younger boy was afraid of spiders or not, now he knew. At some point during his freak out, the spider had fallen and escaped. Another thing that happened was that his friend was actually crying a little. Something about seeing his friend look so vulnerable saddened Otabek and he wanted nothing more than to hug it away. So the moment Yuri seemed to have stopped running about, he pulled the smaller boy into a tight, comforting hug.  
Once again Yuri froze at first, but then melted into the hug and he hoped that the older boy hadn't seen him cry. He hated nothing more than being vulnerable, it was a horrible and patronising feeling, and it made him feel weak to do so. After a few moments he spoke through a cracking throat, due to his screaming. "Is- is it gone?"  
Still holding his friend, Otabek brought one of his hands up and patted his blonde head. "Yes. It's gone." As much as he hated seeing the blonde look so upset and scared, it made him realise something. Even Yuri Plisetsky, The Ice Tiger Of Russia... was afraid of getting hurt and by something so small, but he was still afraid that it would hurt him. People are afraid of what they believe will harm them, and the now less trembling blonde in his arms was no different. This realisation made him realise something more, Otabek wanted to protect Yuri and make sure nothing makes him as afraid as that, nothing will ever hurt him. "I promise you, Yura that you are safe. I won't let anything hurt you, okay?"  
Yuri's eyes widened. To a promise such as this he would on instinct shout or curse. Tell them that he didn't need protection and who were they to make such a promise, however with Otabek he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to protest, he just... couldn't. So he nodded, pulling out of the hug and opened the door. "We both better get ready for the free skate. Today is a big day." He spoke. It was then Otabek's turn to nod and the Kazakh left to get ready.

Just like with the short program, Otabek and Yuri were just as supportive of each other through the free skate. The blonde was more than happy to wipe the floor with Yuuri and JJ. Although if he was completely honest, beating JJ was the most satisfying.  
Unfortunately Yuri's grandpa couldn't make it to the competition. So the moment he couldn't he got straight on the phone to him. "Grandpa! Where you watching? Did you see? I wiped the floor with JJ!" He exclaimed into the phone. He was in his hotel room, preparing for the banquet. Everyone else was already there, but the blonde didn't care. His grandpa was more important.  
"Yes Yuratchka, I saw." Nikolai laughed in response to his grandson's uncharacteristic enthusiasm. "You did amazing my boy! You were a beautiful monster and you deserved that gold medal. You worked so hard for it." A smirk spread across the old man's lips. "I saw the other Yuuri also broke a record."   
The blonde immediately scoffed. "Yeah? Well he didn't win the gold did he?... Stupid pig better be returning next season."  
"Yuri... if I didn't know any better I'd say you cared for the Japanese Yuuri."   
Yuri's eyes narrowed at the back of his hotel door as he made his way out of the room and towards the banquet. Nikolai rolled his eyes and grinned. "Sure. Whatever you say, Yuratchka. Whatever you say. Now tell me about this Otabek fellow. You seem very fond of him."  
Yuri blushed a little at the mention of Otabek. He couldn't help but think back to last night. "There's not really anything to tell. We're just friends grandpa."  
"Are you happy with just being his friend, Yuratchka? Do you like him as more than that?" His grandpa asked, knowingly.  
The blonde's blush deepened and he quickly became flustered. "Wh-what?! No- Grandpa no I'm not g-"  
"Yuri Plisetsky don't you dare lie to me." Nikolai scolded, but then his tone softened. "I've already known since you were small. To be perfectly honest it wasn't all that hard to work out and it's okay. There is nothing wrong with being gay. I love you no matter what my boy."  
Yuri was gobsmacked and his grandfather's unwavering support caused home to tear up. His sexuality was something he had never thought about because he was always so focused and busy on skating. However now that he thought about it, he did like Otabek as more than a friend... actually way more. It had only been a couple days, but already he was growing to love the Kazakh skater.  
"Yura?" Nikolai called through the phone. He had been calling Yuri's name for a while, but it was _that_ name that snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"Oh sorry, Grandpa. I was thinking and you're right. I'm not happy with just being Otabek's friend."  
Nikolai smiled, proudly. "Then don't you think you should tell him?"  
"Yea. You're right, Grandpa. I will tell him. Thanks!" With that Yuri hung up the phone and made his way to the banquet hall.

  
Meanwhile another conversation was happening in the park around the corner from the hotel. Otabek Altin was sat on a swing on the phone to his mother, Amina Altin. "Hey Momma. How's things?" Otabek asked his mother.  
Amina smiled, twirling her long brunette hair around her finger. "Everything is fine Otabek honey. You did wonderfully in the competition. Even if you didn't make it into the podium, you're still a gold winner in my heart."  
The Kazakh smiled and was thankful that he was alone so no one could see the red in his cheeks. "Thanks momma. I love you too." His blush deepened when he thought of a certain blonde boy. "Oh momma did you see him? He was amazing!"  
Amina smiled at hearing the excitement in her son's voice when he talked about the young Russian skater. "Yes honey I did. He was amazing and so beautiful. Are you sure he isn't a girl son.?"  
Before Otabek could respond to his mother, his father snatched the phone from her. "You did very well son. I am proud of you." Baltabek said in an unreadable tone. "I hope you an this Plisetsky boy are only friends." He barked in a way to say, this is how things are and they will always be.  
"Yes, father. I promise you that we are only friends and besides I have my eyes set on someone else." Otabek replied, internally sighing.  
"That's great my boy! I can't wait to meet her." Baltabek replied, in completely different tone to a few moments ago.  
"Anyway, I better go. I don't want to be late for the banquet." With that he hung up, not wanting to hear another word from his father. Otabek then rose from the swing and began walking towards the banquet hall. He knew what he had to do. It was going to be hard, but the sooner he did it the better.

When Yuri walked into the banquet hall, the party had already begun. Thankfully this year the pole wasn't in place, but that didn't keep Yuuri and Viktor from acting like idiots. They had obviously both been drinking and were dancing weirdly. "Hey, Yurio! Come dance with us." The Japanese Yuuri slurred, with an equally drunk Viktor hanging off of him.  
"Don't call me by that stupid name, pig!" The blonde barked. He was on a mission and he was taking no prisoners if anyone got in his way.  
"Lighten up, Yurio." A familiar irritating voice began. "It is a party and you banked yourself a record and a gold medal, so celebrate and smile for once kid." JJ smirked, slinging an arm around Yuri's shoulder.  
The blonde instinctively tensed and the shoved the Canadian skater off. "Piss off JJ! What I do is none of your business, okay? And I earned that medal, so don't get all sore because the pressure broke you in the end." He bit back. The blonde took a deep calming breath before speaking again. "Has anyone seen Otabek?"  
JJ shrugged. Yuuri and Viktor looked between each other, before looking back at the younger skater. "Otabek was looking for you about twenty minutes ago, Yuri." Viktor answered.  
"Where is he now?"  
"He went back to the hotel, looking for you. Because we thought that's where you were." Yuuri added.  
Before anyone else could say another word, Yuri was off back to the hotel.

He pushed the door to the hotel lobby and went directly for the stair case, not bothering to wait on the elevator. He was too nervous and excited all at the same time. If he had to stop moving for second he would either explode or pass out. His heart wouldn't stop racing and all he wanted to do was kiss Otabek. To have him hold him again like last night, but do so knowing he was his. Yuri couldn't decide if he was going to talk to Otabek first or just walk up to him and kiss him. The closer to the Kazakh skater's room he got, the faster his heart raced. Yuri went to knock the door, but stopped upon seeing it was already open or rather wasn't properly closed. " _Maybe he knew I was coming? What if... he wanted to talk about the same thing I did."_  Yuri's heart swelled at the thought.  
He pushed the door open, but the moment he stepped inside his heart froze. Everything in him just stopped. He couldn't move and his mind couldn't process a thing. He opened his mouth to try to speak, but nothing came out.  
What Yuri walked in on, he would never forget. Something inside him hurt and nothing around him felt real anymore. He could faintly hear Otabek calling his name. Calling him _Yura_.   
After what seemed like an eternity, Yuri finally found his voice. However the only thing he could say was... "Mila?"


End file.
